


[Podfic] Let Us Beware

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Let Us Beware", written by prettyvkSummary:Mycroft Holmes finds himself, somewhat unexpectedly, becoming an uncle to Jim Moriarty's child.Description (from author):Let us beware of common folk, of common sense, of sentiment, of inspiration, and of the obvious.Charles BaudelaireA collection of short ficlets, companions to Crazy For Love and its sequels. They won't make sense if you haven't read the rest of the James Holmes Chronicles. To be posted chronologically. Prettyvk's goal is to post every Sunday.  My goal is to post the corresponding podfic chapter as soon as possible after that.For BakerStMel who won prettyvk's auction for Fandom Trumps Hate <3





	1. 1074 (CFL 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts), [BakerStMel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStMel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Us Beware](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497138) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



  


can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dd6t31f3j5lm2bx/let_us_beware_01.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oc6x5of5q1vr6af/let_us_beware_01.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/let-us-beware-chapter-01)



Reader's Notes:

Length: 7:01

Size: 7.78 MB

So excited to get more insight into The James Holmes Chronicles! The first Sherlock fandom series I ever fell in love with, and still one close to my heart. 

Note: AO3 wouldn't let me specify prettvk's work as an inspiration for this - dunno why, not had that problem before. I'll keep trying to figure that out. But in the meantime, I've at least documented that it is inspired by that.


	2. Conjectures (CFL2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "Let Us Beware", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j3k19o0xmnhn0kt/let_us_beware_02.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h0906jbbz2hc6uv/let_us_beware_02.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/let-us-beware-chapter-02)



Reader's Notes:

Length: 5:55

Size: 6.66 MB

Reminder: these are short one-shots that are companion pieces to The James Holmes Chronicles. This chapter corresponds to "Crazy For Love", chapter 2. 


	3. Caretakers (CFL6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "Let Us Beware", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mhqoam7tvg7cme7/let_us_beware_03.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o75du3un2dom5pv/let_us_beware_03.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/let-us-beware-chapter-03)



Reader's Notes:

Length: 5:37

Size: 6.54 MB

Reminder: these are short one-shots that are companion pieces to The James Holmes Chronicles. This chapter corresponds to "Crazy For Love", chapter 6. 


	4. James Philip Holmes (CFL 18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "Let Us Beware", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kdjem6yp2rnlba0/let_us_beware_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b6uzcosq5ayzxdu/let_us_beware_04.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/let-us-beware-chapter-04)



Reader's Notes:

Length: 5:26

Size: 6.26 MB

Reminder: these are short one-shots that are companion pieces to The James Holmes Chronicles. This chapter corresponds to "Crazy For Love", chapter 18. 


	5. Mummy (CFL 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "Let Us Beware", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gtpog9g20parcp7/let_us_beware_ch_05.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r0nmrfhlswj16ji/let_us_beware_ch_05.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/let-us-beware-ch-05)



Reader's Notes:

Length: 6:00

Size: 4.6 MB

Reminder: these are short one-shots that are companion pieces to The James Holmes Chronicles. This chapter corresponds to "Crazy For Love", chapter 19. 


	6. Texts (CFL 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "Let Us Beware", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lhk9s3t1mw7n75l/let_us_beware_06.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ojxqte7jmhp58qb/let_us_beware_06.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/let-us-beware-ch-06)



Reader's Notes:

Length: 6:13

Size: 6.79 MB

Reminder: these are short one-shots that are companion pieces to The James Holmes Chronicles. This chapter corresponds to "Crazy For Love", chapter 22. 


	7. Sock Index (CFL 25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of "Let Us Beware", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9hvumgw9i38vbtk/let_us_beware_ch_07.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v2asdxs1xil1rya/let_us_beware_ch_07.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/let-us-beware-ch-07)



Reader's Notes:

Length: 5:29

Size: 4.42 MB

Reminder: these are short one-shots that are companion pieces to The James Holmes Chronicles. This chapter corresponds to "Crazy For Love", chapter 25. 


	8. Foregiveness (CFL 32)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "Let Us Beware", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xqjqa00ez7p45ih/let_us_beware_ch_08.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/akfso1rvfwkfr3y/let_us_beware_ch_08.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/let-us-beware-ch-08)



Reader's Notes:

Length: 5:11

Size: 4.22 MB

Reminder: these are short one-shots that are companion pieces to The James Holmes Chronicles. This chapter corresponds to "Crazy For Love", chapter 32. 


	9. Rooftops (CFL33)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of "Let Us Beware", written by prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jqrmaqp984glbwk/let_us_beware_ch_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/092k2am23w6pj1h/let_us_beware_ch_09.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/let-us-beware-ch-09)



Reader's Notes:

Length: 6:59

Size: 5.73 MB

Reminder: these are short one-shots that are companion pieces to The James Holmes Chronicles. This chapter corresponds to "Crazy For Love", chapter 33. 

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratitude to prettyvk/author, BakerStMel whose auction bid prompted this, and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


End file.
